1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to logging tools and particularly to electromagnetic logging tools.
2. Background Art
Logging tools have long been used in wellbores to make, for example, formation evaluation measurements to infer properties of the formations surrounding the borehole and the fluids in the formations. Common logging tools include electromagnetic tools, nuclear tools, and nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) tools, though various other tool-types are also used. Electromagnetic logging tools typically measure the resistivity (or its reciprocal, conductivity) of a formation. Prior art electromagnetic resistivity tools include galvanic tools, induction tools, and propagation tools. Typically a measurement of the attenuation and phase shift of an electromagnetic signal that has passed through the formation is used to determine the resistivity. The resistivity may be that of the virgin formation, the resistivity of what is known as the invasion zone, or it may be the resistivity of the wellbore fluid. In anisotropic formations, the resistivity may be further resolved into components commonly referred to as the vertical resistivity and the horizontal resistivity.
Early logging tools, including electromagnetic logging tools, were run into a wellbore on a wireline cable, after the wellbore had been drilled. Modern versions of such wireline tools are still used extensively. However, the need for information while drilling the borehole gave rise to measurement-while-drilling (MWD) tools and logging-while-drilling (LWD) tools. MWD tools typically provide drilling parameter information such as weight on the bit, torque, temperature, pressure, direction, and inclination. LWD tools typically provide formation evaluation measurements such as resistivity, porosity, and NMR distributions (e.g., T1 and T2). MWD and LWD tools often have characteristics common to wireline tools (e.g., transmitting and receiving antennas), but MWD and LWD tools must be constructed to not only endure but to operate in the harsh environment of drilling.